myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Barbie
Barbara "Barbie" Millicent Roberts was one of the first My Scene girls to be introduced as a doll and appeared in all three of the My Scene movies. In 2006, she moved to California and was replaced by Kennedy. Barbie was romantically linked to River. Personality Barbie is "cute but edgy". She is the best at planning parties and occasions out of all her friends. She loves shopping with her best friends and chatting. She also loves her gadgets and technology. Physical Appearance Barbie is a slim teenager with lightly tanned skin, long blonde hair, and light blue eyes. Relationships She is best friends with Madison, Chelsea, Nolee, Delancey, and Kenzie. Kennedy is her cousin. Barbie had a romantic relationship with River. Barbie and River were featured as a couple in many webisodes, movies, and doll lines. Their relationship was central to the plot of ''Jammin' in Jamaica''. All About Me Sign: Libra My hangout: '''Day Spa '''My workout: Yoga - it's the best! Fave pastime: Chatting with cuties! :) Fave drink: '''Iced coffee '''Fave gadget: Cell phone (runner-up: PDA) My thing is my friends. We do everything together-shopping, eating out, going to parties! And I'm super techy. Gotta have the latest and greatest! BarbieAllAboutMe.jpg|Barbie's All About Me after she was replaced by Kennedy Trivia *Barbie is one of the few characters not named after a place in New York City; she was named after the daughter of Ruth Handler, the creator of Barbie. *Barbie has a white dog called Yorkie. *When she left to live in California, her friends had a going away party for her and her friends confused her for a blonde girl who was at the party; who happened to be Kennedy. *Barbie's birthday is in September 30th. *Her final appearance as a doll was in the Year of Style line. Her final webisode appearance was in Day & Nite. Gallery Merchandise My Scene Day & Nite Barbie.jpg|Day & Nite Barbie My Scene Back to School Barbie Doll.jpg|Back to School Barbie Back To School Barbie.jpg|Back to School Barbie in box My Scene Back to School Barbie Back.jpg|Back to School Barbie Back of the box My Scene Spring Break Barbie.jpg|Spring Break Barbie My Scene Shopping Spree Barbie.jpg|Shopping Spree Barbie My Scene Night On the Town Barbie and River.jpg|Night On the Town Barbie and River Cruisin' in My Ride Barbie and Ellis.jpg|Cruisin' in my Ride Barbie and Ellis My Scene My Bling Bling Styling Head Barbie.jpg|My Bling Bling Styling Head Barbie My Scene My Bling Bling Barbie.jpg|My Bling Bling Barbie My Scene Miami Getaway Barbie.jpg|Miami Getaway Barbie Vespa Scene Barbie.jpg|Vespa Scene Barbie My Scene Masquerade Madness Barbie.jpg|Masquerade Madness Barbie My Scene Mall Maniacs Barbie.jpg|Mall Maniacs Barbie My Scene Goes Hollywood Barbie.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Barbie My Scene Goes Hollywood Barbie Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Barbie My Scene Getting Ready Barbie.jpg|Getting Ready Barbie My Scene Getting Ready Barbie Doll.jpg|Getting Ready Barbie My Scene Club Birthday Barbie.jpg|Club Birthday Barbie My Scene Club Birthday Barbie Doll.jpg|Club Birthday Barbie My Scene Chillin' Out Barbie.jpg|Chillin' Out Barbie My Scene Jammin' in Jamaica Barbie.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Barbie My Scene Swappin' Styles Barbie Back.jpg|Swappin' Styles Barbie Back of the box My Scene Swappin' Styles Barbie.jpg|Swappin' Styles Barbie in box My Scene Swappin' Styles Barbie Doll.jpg|Swappin' Styles Barbie My Scene Year of Style Barbie.jpg|Year of Style Barbie My Scene Barbie Doll.jpg My Scene Secret Locker Barbie Doll.jpg Official Stills My Scene Masquerade Madness.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood.jpg My Scene Characters.png My Scene Jammin' in Jamaica.jpg Screenshots My Scene webisodes Barbie and River date.jpeg Barbieriverhangingout.png Barbieandriver2.png Barbieriver.png Lost or Found (21).jpg Lost or Found (20).jpg Lost or Found (19).jpg Lost or Found (17).jpg Lost or Found (16).jpg Lost or Found (12).jpg Lost or Found (10).jpg Lost or Found (7).jpg Lost or Found (5).jpg Lost or Found (4).jpg Lost or Found (3).jpg Lost or Found (2).jpg Lost or Found (1).jpg DoesSheBuyIt.jpg GameOn.jpg My Scene Night on the Town (Girls).jpg My Scene Night on the Town & Hanging Out.jpg ChillinOut.jpg My Scene Hanging Out.jpg ShoppingSpree.jpg GreatestGifts.jpg CostumeDressUp.jpg BirthdaySurprise.jpg HolidayWishes.jpg MiamiGetaway.jpg MallManiacs.jpg TisTheSeason.jpg My Scene My Bling Bling (Tis the Season).jpg ViajeaParis.jpg Desfiledemodas.jpg Elreto.jpg Chatmentirasyencuentros.jpg Picnic.jpg Fiestadedisfraces.jpg Hqdefault.jpg My Scene Club Birthday.jpg Barbie and River at the forest.png Girls laughing.png Barbie and River laughing .png Barbie looking at them.png Barbie sigh.png Barbie and Madison sad.png Madison Barbie and Hudson.png Girls dancing theme song.png Barbie theme song.png Barbie and Chelsea hang out.png Barbie and River’s second kiss.png Barbie call River.png Madison Nolee Chelsea and Madison.png Chelsea call Barbie.png Girls at the Dish.png Barbie walking.png Barbie call Delancey.png Nolee yoga 2.png Barbie and Delancey 2.png Madison, Barbie and Nolee looking at Delancey and Chelsea hugs.png Girls shocked 3.png Girls smiles.png Girls sit together at the Dish.png Barbie smiles 2.png Barbie and Delancey hugs Madison.png Nolee Delancey and Barbie.png Barbie and Delancey looking at each other.png Girls as a Japanese dresses.png Girls sit together at the Dish 2.png Girls laughing at the Dish.png Barbie, Delancey, Nolee and Chelsea spa.png Nolee and Barbie in the bath tub.png Barbie call Madison 2.png Barbie and River looking at Chelsea .png Barbie, Madison, Delancey and Nolee looking at Chelsea.png River looking at Barbie sigh.png Girls hanging out 3.png Girls think about fashion design.png The gang surprised Madison.png Tormenta de Nieve.png Primer Aniversario.png Llegando a Hollywood.png La Casa Embrujada.png El Motorhome.png Un Rol Más Activo.png My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica Barbie sad 3.png Barbie and Madison on her phone.png Barbie sad 2.png Barbie sad.png Girls dancing.jpeg Barbie’s eyes.png Barbie sad 4.png Barbie saw Madison and River hugging.png The My Scene gang.png Barbie and Chelsea hugging together.png Barbie watching people.png Barbie mad at Madison.png Barbie walk away.png Barbie and Chelsea watching Delancey sleeping.png Barbie and Chelsea on the bed.png Nolee Barbie and Chelsea driving.png Delancey Madison Nolee and Barbie.png Barbie and River looking.png Barbie with her phone.png Madison and Barbie smiles.png Barbie and River smiles.png Barbie and River’s first kiss.png Barbie being upset.png Barbie Madison and River.png Barbie and Chelsea 3.png Barbie sleeping.png Barbie looking at River.png Barbie and River ready for date.png Barbie smiles.png Barbie being scared.png Barbie shocked.png Girls sitting together.png Barbie wear her swimsuit.png Barbie and Madison sit together.png Barbie and Madison.png Barbie and Madison hugging together.png Barbie’s eyes 2.png Madison and River looking at Barbie.png Barbie talk to Madison.png Barbie and River smiles 2.png Chelsea and Barbie gasps.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea laughing.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea driving.jpeg The gang looking at Barbie, Chelsea and Nolee arrived.jpeg Barbie looking at River 2.jpeg Barbie and River looking at each other.jpeg Barbie looking 2.jpeg Barbie with the camera 2.png Barbie with the camera 3.jpeg Barbie and Madison watching the boys singing.jpeg Barbie looking smiles.jpeg Barbie looking at Madison.jpeg River holds Barbie.jpeg Barbie River and Madison.jpeg The gang excited.jpeg Girls hanging out.jpeg Barbie talk 4.jpeg Barbie looking at Chelsea.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea hang out.jpeg Barbie call River.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea smiles 2.jpeg Barbie talk to Nolee and Chelsea.jpeg Barbie as a teacher.jpeg Barbie smiles 3.jpeg My Scene: Masquerade Madness My Scene Masquerade Madness Scene.jpg Girls call phones.png Girls working together.png Girls driving.png Barbie with a hat.png Chelsea and Barbie 3.png Barbie movie.png Girls watching Chelsea and Hudson.png Chelsea talk to her friends.png Barbie looking at Hudson.png Barbie and Hudson.png Delancey talk to them.png Barbie as a butterfly costume.png Chelsea Barbie and Madison 2.png Barbie and Delancey laughing.png Girls hanging out.png Barbie with her pet dog.png Girls ready for the mall.png Barbie and Delancey looking at Chelsea.png Barbie takes the coat off.png Chelsea Madison and Nolee.png Barbie and Madison playing a ball.png Barbie with a bubble.png My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie The My Scene girls.jpeg The girls and boys shocked picture.jpeg Madison talk to her friends.jpeg Barbie and Madison fight.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea.jpeg Chelsea Barbie Nolee and Delancey.jpeg Chelsea Barbie and Nolee.jpeg Barbie as a amor.jpeg Myscenegirls.png My Scene Goes Hollywood The Dish Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Bridal Path Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Spy Society.png My Scene Goes Hollywood Spa Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Slumber Party Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Movie Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Beginning Movie Scene.png My Scene Goes Hollywood Red Carpet Scene.png Nolee Chelsea Barbie and Delancey smiles.jpeg Barbie and Delancey.jpeg Girls shocked.jpeg Madison Barbie Chelsea and Delancey.jpeg Barbie and Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Barbie Pj.jpeg Chelsea and Madison grab Delancey.jpeg Barbie Madison Chelsea and Nolee.jpeg Girls eats foods.jpeg Barbie looking at the camera.png Girls driving 2.png Barbie Delancey Nolee and Chelsea gets angry.jpeg Girls ready for a movie premiere .jpeg Girls walking.jpeg Barbie gets mad.jpeg Madison and Barbie fighting 2.jpeg Madison gets mad at Nolee and Barbie .jpeg Barbie and Nolee.jpeg Barbie and River dancing.jpeg Barbie and Nolee dancing 2.jpeg Barbie and Nolee dancing.jpeg Nolee Delancey and Barbie.jpeg Madison walking.jpeg Girls waving.jpeg Lindsay Lohan Barbie and Chelsea.jpeg Barbie into.jpeg Barbie with the camera.jpeg Barbie looking.jpeg Nolee Barbie and Delancey.jpeg Barbie fall down.jpeg Girls looking at people.jpeg Barbie Nolee River and Ellis.jpeg Girls walking over people.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea looking.jpeg Girls watching.jpeg Delancey and Barbie looking at Audra.jpeg Madison and Barbie looking at Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Girls walking in the outside .jpeg Chelsea talk to Barbie and Nolee.jpeg Barbie laughing .jpeg Delancey and Nolee carry Chelsea and Madison.jpeg Barbie laughing on the camera.jpeg Madison sad on the camera.jpeg Girls looking.jpeg Barbie Chelsea and Madison .jpeg Girls sleeping.jpeg Barbie dancing with a computer.jpeg Barbie falling.jpeg Chelsea and Barbie looking at each other.jpeg Madison looking at a horse eats.jpeg Madison and Barbie laughing.jpeg Barbie call Madison.jpeg Girls shocked 2.jpeg Barbie Delancey Nolee and Chelsea looking.jpeg Girls waving at them.jpeg Barbie and Madison arguing.jpeg Girls in Madison’s room.jpeg pt-br:Barbie Category:Females Category:Characters Category:River's Romantic Interests Category:Kelly Sheridan Category:Mediamass Category:Toonpedia Category:Barbie Category:My Scene